


I'll paint you mornings of gold

by AmyLerajie



Category: Le Ferite Originali - Eleonora C. Caruso
Genre: Age Difference, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18324890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyLerajie/pseuds/AmyLerajie
Summary: "I'm happy, hope you're happy too" canta Bowie con una voce da spezzare il cuore e improvvisamente non c'è più nessun corpo a constatare l'esistenza del proprio.Julian torna ad abitarlo e non sentirlo.





	I'll paint you mornings of gold

**Author's Note:**

> Non pensavo sarei mai tornata a scrivere qualcosa così tanto collegato a delle canzoni dopo i tempi d'oro del 2006 e delle songfic, né tanto meno che avrei pubblicato mai in italiano su questo sito, ma Dante fa anche questo. Dante può tutto.

A Julian sembra di sciogliersi su quel materasso, la mente svuotata e riempita contemporaneamente da ogni pensiero, il corpo leggero tra le mani grandi di Dante, la musica in sottofondo lontana, che però rimbomba nel suo corpo come un battito alieno, la voce particolare di Bowie che lo riempie e lo svuota come le onde del mare.

Non riesce a capirne le parole, non conosce la canzone, eppure sente le corde che lo tengono insieme stringersi ed allentarsi, l'ombra di un singhiozzo sfuggirgli dalle labbra, dal petto. A quel punto non sa quante cuciture si siano strappate e quante parole siano scivolate oltre la sua pelle, ma si sente leggero, etereo, la schiena inarcata e il cuscino stretto nei pugni, vicino alla testa.

Si sente ridere, anche se c'è, per un momento, l'umido delle lacrime che scivolano sulle orecchie lo trascina nel proprio corpo troppo stretto. Dante alza la testa, i denti ancora sulla sua coscia e Julian biascica qualcosa sulla sua barba. Gli fa il solletico. Gli piace.

Una cosa o l'altra, non capisce davvero quale sia quella che supera le sue labbra.

Si nasconde il viso con un polso troppo piccolo e si lascia ridere di nuovo, per il breve momento in cui finalmente Dante comincia a prestare attenzione alla parte che ne ha più bisogno.

Si sente di nuovo sciolto e per un momento ha il giramento di testa che gli veniva da piccolo quando passava tutto il giorno al mare e finalmente si sdraiava. Gli sembra di galleggiare ancora, ma è solo il corpo che prova a riabituarsi alla gravità.

“Tu tu tum, tum tum.” canticchia, seguendo solo quello che sembra uno xilofono o, più realisticamente, note di una pianola. Bowie sembra sofferente, Dante si interrompe, ha le mani sulle sue cosce per aprirle, anche se non ce ne sarebbe bisogno, perché aprirsi ulteriormente significherebbe slogarsi i femori e Julian ride di nuovo, ubriaco, immaginandosi come un pollo in una vetrina.

Riacquista lucidità perché una parte di lui si chiude, al centro del petto, come uno sportello all'ora di punta, improvviso e definitivo, gli mozza il respiro e Julian lo trascina in fondo alla gola per un momento così lungo che, riaprendo gli occhi da sotto il mare, incontra quelli scuri di Dante.

“Stai morendo?” chiede, ma il respiro è tornato normale e le mani di Dante sulle sue guance sono calde e umide e Julian pensa con imbarazzo al motivo. Torna stretto nel proprio corpo, si corruccia ed improvvisamente è estraneo a quelle ossa sporgenti che sente, sotto la pelle di Dante. Vede e sente il proprio corpo attraverso di lui, lui che è perfettamente normale, sano, caldo e annaspa.

" _I'm happy, hope you're happy too_ " canta Bowie con una voce da spezzare il cuore e improvvisamente non c'è più nessun corpo a constatare l'esistenza del proprio.

Julian torna ad abitarlo e non sentirlo mentre Dante scivola nella stanza accanto.

“ _I never done good things (I never done good things)_ ” canta ancora, il ritmo ipnotico ora chiaro nelle orecchie del ragazzo costretto a rannicchiarsi di lato. “ _I never done bad things (I never done bad things). I never did anything out of the blue._ ”

L'eccitazione nascosta educatamente in fondo ad una pancia bollente, Julian si chiede se si possa sfuggire allo stato di apatia e mediocrità che la voce trasmette e chiude gli occhi.

 

Li riapre pigramente dopo cinque minuti, ma è un alba timida oltre la finestra ancora aperta, rosa e arancione. Ha ancora sonno e distrattamente pensa che quello è un buon colore per i capelli, anche se per togliere l'azzurro dovrebbe sacrificare una vergine a Satana e dodici capretti.

Chissà se è ancora vergine per Satana, pensa ed un pensiero stupido e leggero come quello si posa sul suo petto come un macigno, costringendolo a un nuovo rantolo.

Sveglia Dante e la consapevolezza del corpo accanto al proprio lo costringe a prendere un respiro vero, ancora tremolante, ma che non raschia contro le pareti della sua gola. Ha il lenzuolo addosso e non si sente per nulla appiccicoso e fa così fatica ad accettare che Dante l'abbia pulito e coperto che preferirebbe fingersi morto che voltarsi e incontrare lo sguardo che sente fisso su di sé.

Eppure sente il corpo rilassarsi non appena la mano di Dante si posa sul suo collo, appena prende coscienza della propria gola e pensa di poter parlare, ora. Non lo fa, se non con un gemito di piacere legato alla sensazione dei muscoli tesi che si abbandonano sul materasso.

“ _It's on America's tortured brow, that Mickey Mouse has grown up a cow_ ” canta Bowie, in un luogo vicino al corpo di Julian. Non ha idea di cosa voglia dire e gli viene da ridere, ma ridere significherebbe non fingere più di essere morto e desiste, scostando il pensiero di Topolino e la sua mucca, l'audio più basso della sera precedente, appena un sussurro.

Non resiste ad appoggiare la mano sulla sua, la pressione sul collo che aumenta appena, non è fastidiosa. Il pollice di Dante è delicato sulla sua pelle e gli sembra di sentirsi caldo, attraverso di esso. La sua copertura è saltata, ma era saltata da tempo, per cui si volta piano, per non spostare quella mano che in nessun modo gli toglie il respiro e si accoccola con le gambe un po' più vicine al petto, il giusto che gli serve per infilarne una tra le sue e riacquistare le sensazioni anche lì.

Resta con gli occhi chiusi perché chiedere lo imbarazza e lo fa in silenzio, in un'attesa che riesce a percepire nel respiro di Dante sulle labbra e nel solletico della sua barba quando sbaglia di qualche millimetro a baciarlo. Si allontana, il pollice sul suo collo si ferma, la mano scivola in una posizione più naturale e Dante lo ritrova subito, morbido e in attesa, pronto.

I baci sono qualcosa che gli piace davvero. Da quando l'ha fatto la prima volta nella sua auto, non prima. A parte... Julian non vuole ricordare quella parte, quindi risponde a un bacio che nasconde più della pigrizia che respira nell'alba. È stanco, così stanco, ma riesce ad avvertire il familiare pizzico sotto la pelle, il calore che si diffonde dallo stomaco in ondate dolorose, il bisogno fisico di quel bacio.

La mano di Dante resta rispettosamente sul suo collo e Julian rabbrividisce per quell'unico contatto. È troppo stanco per riprovare e riapre gli occhi per incrociare lo sguardo che sente su di sé. Sembra confuso, ma non scocciato. Dopo tutto quello che gli ha raccontato su Christian, gli sembra incredibile tanta pazienza. Lascia che la sensazione che gli trasmette quel piccolo pensiero affondi nella sua gola, fino al petto, richiudendo gli occhi ed avvicinandosi al suo petto.

Si incastra sotto al suo mento, lascia che le gambe continuino ad esistere appoggiate alle sue e inspira senza vergogna. Dante sa che il Fahrenheit gli piace. L'ha preso in giro solo una volta, allungando il tempo dell'abbraccio che si sono scambiati per salutarsi sotto casa e Juli ne è rimasto così sconvolto da non sapere che dire al padre incuriosito e un po' preoccupato -l'aveva sentito, nonostante tutto, nel modo in cui aveva pronunciato la parola vecchio- di fronte alla sua espressione.

_Chi era quel vecchio?_

_Qualcuno che si prende cura di me_ , avrebbe voluto rispondere Julian. Quella risposta gli era sembrata più intima di una confessione d'amore, però.

 _L'ex amante di Cri._ Aveva invece detto, dando un morso al cioccolatino che Dante gli aveva lasciato prima di separarsi da lui.

Era stupido. Pericoloso, anche, pensare di sentirsi protetti da un uomo del genere. Sapeva fino a che punti Christian l'aveva spinto e un po' ne aveva paura, ma il profumo speziato e le braccia intorno a un corpo che non è poi più così tanto minuto ne valgono la pena.

Julian si sente bene, lì. Gli viene da ridere a pensare a quella volta in cui è andato da Sephora a spruzzarsi addosso il Fahrenheit per non presentarsi per l'ennesima volta da lui, per non disturbare.

Non è più sicuro di prima che direbbe la verità a suo padre, dopo mesi da quella domanda, non è sicuro di nulla. Ma incastrato in quell'abbraccio sente tutto il proprio corpo e gli sembra di esistere.

 

L'inesistenza gli fa esplodere il petto, al risveglio. Annaspa, cercando nel letto tiepido la presenza del corpo di Dante e non trovandolo mugola il suo nome, troppo debole per chiamarlo davvero.

La luce fuori dalla finestra è troppo forte e Julian rotola su un fianco, alla ricerca del cuscino dell'uomo. Nel suo profumo -e in quello del suo shampoo- ritrova un po' di calma, calma il cuore, lo strappo dell'abbandono improvviso -ma da quanto tempo sarà solo? Un'ora? Due?- che gli ricorda la ferita fastidiosa di quando si sbucciava le ginocchia sui sassi da bambino. Brucia, in fondo al petto e nella gola e per un momento non respira.

Ricorda. Ascolta i rumori che provengono dalla cucina e chiude gli occhi, li stringe, immaginando la schiena di Dante mentre è indaffarato ai fornelli, il suono della macchina del caffè che gli riempie le orecchie. Magari gli ha preparato un tè. Magari sta solo appoggiato con la schiena all'isola della cucina mentre sorseggia il suo caffè e si è arreso all'evidenza.

Con il tempo, i baratti con il destino di Juli si sono ridimensionati, fino a diventare minuscoli. Non osa immaginare la colazione a letto, perché sente che potrebbe bastargli che Dante, voltandosi per i suoi passi sul pavimento, non sembri ricordarsi la sua esistenza all'improvviso, come se avesse dato per scontato che uscisse di casa come un ladro.

Gli fa male lo stomaco, ma abbandona il cuscino che sta stringendo per seguire il rumore delle posate, gli occhi ancora socchiusi come per paura di affrontare ciò che lo aspetta. Raccoglie la camicia di Dante da dove l'ha lanciata la sera prima -sopra il davanzale della finestra- e si avvolge per prolungare ancora la sensazione. Solo un po', chiede.

“Buongiorno.” dice Dante, alzando lo sguardo dal giornale. Dev'essere l'unico in tutta Milano a leggere ancora il giornale prima di controllare gli aggiornamenti dal tablet. Una volta gli ha detto che è importante anche vedere cosa pensano i giornalisti, tanto per farsi un'idea dello stato delle cose.

Lo osserva alzarsi, prendere la teiera e posarla sul tavolo e registra solo così la presenza di un muffin tagliato in quattro accanto alla sua tazza -sua, perché Dante detesta l'erbaccia e vive di caffé e ne ha comprata una appositamente per lui, con le pecore che saltano un recinto- e un bicchiere di succo. Rimane immobile, cercando di fermare un cuore che batte all'impazzata, come un uccellino in gabbia e un'altra cosa che non considera consciamente è che avvolge l'uomo intorno alla vita con le braccia, finché lui non gli bacia la tempia.

“Controlla che sia ancora caldo.” gli dice soltanto, prima di sedersi e a Julian viene un po' da piangere, perché nel suo baratto non c'era niente di simile.

Prende un pezzo di muffin tra le mani, lo posa e lo riprende di nuovo, lo sguardo di Dante che ne segue i movimenti. Una volta gli ha detto che se non l'avesse finita di fare il prestigiatore, confondendo le persone e illudendole che stesse mangiando, gli avrebbe legato le mani.

Juli, arrossendo, pensa che non ha mai mantenuto la promessa e che forse dovrebbe posare di nuovo il muffin. Non sa perché abbia quel tipo di bisogno, sa di essere strano, in quel contesto, ma ha provato a non pensarci troppo. Dante non sembra darci peso e a lui va bene così.

“Scusami, per ieri sera.” sente il bisogno di dire e invero è un suono talmente biascicato che non sa nemmeno se l'altro possa capirlo. Gli fa un gesto della mano, come se non importasse e torna al suo giornale e al suo caffè.

Dopo avrà un gusto terribile di bruciato in bocca e Juli gli allunga un pezzo di muffin. Il secondo, perché il primo l'ha buttato giù con un sorso di succo.

Dante non commenta, ma lo accetta e lo fa sparire in un boccone. La mano di Julian resta a mezz'aria come a cercare qualcosa in cambio, ma non tutti barattano il cibo con la felicità.

“Corrompermi con i miei stessi muffin non servirà.” dice infine, alzando appena lo sguardo dal giornale e facendo un sorriso storto che lo avvisa che non è serio, che non lo prende in giro. Un pochino, forse, appena appena. Ma è una presa in giro che lo fa sentire come se del caramello ribollisse nel suo petto e a Julian non importa.

Dante prende la mano inutilmente rimasta tra di loro e vi posa un bacio.

“Questo è sufficiente?” domanda, con le sue dita ossute tra le proprie, più lunghe, meno simili a nodi di albero.

Julian annuisce, arrossendo e prende tra le dita un nuovo pezzo di muffin. Mangia meglio se le cose sono in parti. Si scoccia a tagliarle, ma Dante sembra ricordarsi sempre di fargli trovare delle fettine di mela, dei dolci a pezzetti. Non le conta sempre, perché spesso le consuma mentre guardano Netflix. Di solito una serie che Dante ha già visto alla nausea o un vecchio film che Julian sa che fa parte della cultura generale, ma che non ha mai visto, perché non gli piace mettersi davanti alla TV da solo.

Ha quasi sempre un'ondata di panico, quando finisce di mangiare, ma se è con Dante gli sembra di avere la situazione sotto controllo, in qualche modo, perché il controllo l'ha lasciato completamente a lui.

Non avere nessuna responsabilità, in quella casa, dovrebbe spaventarlo e invece Julian sorride e finisce il succo, muovendo la testa al ritmo di _Peek-a-Boo_ delle Red Velvet. Non canticchia, lo fa solo molto raramente, ma si sente di buon umore e finisce il muffin.

Si ricorda che è giovedì mattina solo quando tira fuori scorre tra le stories e trova foto di ragazzine con l'apparecchio e commenti su quanto fossero orribili a quei tempi, quando evidentemente, apparecchio a parte, non sono cambiate affatto. Alza lo sguardo verso Dante, cerca l'indicazione dell'ora da qualche parte e si ricorda con imbarazzo di avere il telefono tra le mani.

Dante sta saltando il lavoro. Non osa chiedergli perché, ma si sente di troppo, all'improvviso e non riesce a stare fermo sulla sedia.

“Che programmi hai per oggi?” chiede e improvvisamente vorrebbe tornare a mesi prima, quando ancora gli dava del lei e la distanza lo proteggeva. Si tira le maniche della camicia per coprirsi le mani e riprende la tazza di tè tiepido tanto per fare qualcosa.

“Dipende. Al momento pondero se presentare la mia candidatura in un convento o assicurarmi un posto d'onore all'inferno e devo ammettere che è una scelta ardua.” commenta Dante, non rispondendo per niente all'implicita domanda che gli ha posto. Perché non l'ha ancora sbattuto fuori di casa?

In sua difesa: non è mai successo. A volte Julian si era trovato chiuso in casa, piuttosto, quando Dante aveva una riunione o qualsiasi cosa necessitasse il suo posto di lavoro in quel momento. Era stato un po' spaventoso e non aveva superato la soglia della camera per ore, prima di avventurarsi in punta di piedi a leggere tutti i titoli dei libri sullo scaffale.

Dante era rimasto sorpreso che fosse rimasto e Juli di riflesso.

È colpa di Dante, principalmente. Tra i due, è il vero mistero.

“È la mia camicia, quella.” aggiunge finalmente l'uomo, con nonchalance evidente, mentre posa la tazza di caffè con un gesto ampio ad indicare Julian.

“Oh. Sì.” risponde stupidamente, perché non sa che dire. Non gli piace girare in mutande per casa, anche quando è da solo. Si sente sopraffatto dall'aria sulla pelle, in un certo modo. “Avevo freddo.” mente, perché è quasi estate e non sa come giustificare il bisogno di avere Dante addosso. Forse lo considererebbe ridicolo, alla luce di quello che non riesce a fare, ma il bisogno di averlo addosso e il sesso sono due cose così diverse e simili che non sa come spiegarlo.

Arrossisce e stringe le gambe tra di loro per tenere a bada il ricordo della notte.

“Freddo.” rimarca Dante, alzando un sopracciglio. Si sente un po' preso di mira, la sua bugia smascherata così facilmente, ma Julian non è il tipo da parlare troppo, anche dopo tutti quei mesi. Si alza per lavare i piatti che ha usato, ma gli gira la testa e sente il rumore della sedia che striscia a terra mentre stringe gli occhi. Le mani di Dante lo afferrano per i fianchi ed è sicuro che avrà i lividi, domani, perché è così, si riempie di lividi con un nonnulla e non sente più la tazza tra le mani e il panico lo assale gli chiude la gola e annaspa perché era la sua tazza con le pecore ed era un regalo e l'aveva scelta Dante ed è uno stupido e

La sua schiena è calda, esiste, al di là della pelle che abita. Avrà dei lividi anche sulle braccia, le sente bruciare. Ha la sensazione di cadere all'indietro e che il cielo stia crollando, ma è appoggiato completamente a Dante e l'unico motivo per cui sta respirando è perché il petto dell'uomo si abbassa e si alza nello spazio in cui esistono entrambi.

Si lascia sollevare anche se è qualcosa che non gli piace. Non vuole sentirsi piccolo e fragile, eppure si rannicchia in una posizione scomoda e si lascia trasportare. È nel letto in meno di un minuto e la stanza non gira più così tanto, ora che respira.

Vorrebbe scusarsi, ma il pensiero lo imbarazza.

“Sei davvero una brava persona.” mormora, sentendo caldo e freddo allo stesso tempo, chiudendo gli occhi per ritrovare un punto in cui la gravità faccia il suo lavoro. Ondeggia ancora, in un modo diverso da quello della sera precedente, uno che gli causa la nausea. Annaspa nel cercare i lembi della camicia e nascondersi dentro ed è confuso quando si rende conto di esserne completamente avvolto.

“Finirò per essere obbligato a dimostrarti il contrario.” ribatte Dante, quasi scocciato. Non vuole che sia scocciato. Apre gli occhi per guardarlo, corrucciando la fronte e si soffia via i capelli dalla faccia. Stanno diventando lunghi e vuole cambiare colore. Qualcosa di meno freddo, qualcosa che possa riflettere il turbinio di emozioni che sente nel vedere che Dante sembra solo preoccupato, mentre gli sposta i capelli su un lato.

“Allora fallo.” gli dice e lo sente, chiaro come non avrebbe mai voluto essere, mentre la frase attraversa una bocca asciutta per il panico e, fregandosene della sua opinione, colpisce Dante. Lo colpisce, lo vede da come sbatte le palpebre un paio di volte, prima che si stringano per il sorriso che si allunga sulle sue labbra. Sembra un grosso gatto soddisfatto e Julian vorrebbe poter scappare, fingersi morto come stamattina.

Ma anche stamattina Dante ha visto oltre la finzione e non servirebbe a nulla, non quando la mano che aveva sul fianco, protettiva e ferma quando stava andando nel panico, calca il suo tocco nello spostarsi nella schiena, poi su, fino alle spalle, con intenzione.

Rabbrividisce e schiude le labbra, in un limbo tra il bisogno di fuggire e quello di buttarsi sulle sue labbra. Vuole che lo baci. Che gli tolga quella responsabilità, insieme a tutte le altre. Socchiude gli occhi con le sue mani addosso e mugola appena qualcosa che Dante non può capire in altro modo che come un incoraggiamento.

Funziona, nonostante nulla si muova, le mani di Dante sono calde sulla sua pelle e gli sembra di prendere fuoco, dolorosamente consapevole di dove inizia e finisce. Sa che le sue ginocchia sono un po' storte e le ossa del bacino troppo sporgenti e non gli piace il modo in cui i denti toccano la sua spalla. Non afferrano molto. Non afferrano niente perché non c'è niente, a parte il vuoto che sente, che lo forza ad aprire gli occhi, le labbra, una mano aperta sul viso di Dante a respingerlo.

Frustrato, si lascia cadere di lato con la testa che gli pulsa e gli occhi che gli bruciano. C'è un corto-circuito in lui tra quello che sente e quello che prova e quello che sente poi il suo cervello. Le sensazioni, i pensieri, tutto lo spinge completamente verso Dante, ma l'interpretazione diventa dolore, vergogna e disgusto.

Non riesce a trovarsi, anche se le labbra di Dante sono di nuovo sulla sua spalla, le braccia attorno in un modo che non è mai totale, come per lasciargli una via di fuga. Gliene è grato e lo odia al contempo e stringe i denti sperando di ridurli in polvere. Vorrebbe ridurre in polvere tutte le ossa, sparire in una brezza, eppure resta intero in quella prigione allentata.

Vorrebbe essere stretto fino a farsi male, fino a farsi venire i lividi, ma non sa come esprimere quel pensiero, di fronte a quelle reazioni.

“Metti la musica.” mormora, con un tono che non immaginava così triste. Sente Dante annuire nel suo collo, senza fare domande. Dev'essere un Greatest Hits, perché riconosce le canzoni vagamente, il giusto che gli basta a lasciare che la melodia lo invada.

Trattiene il respiro quando Dante esegue quella richiesta e si sente stupido, perché non cambierà mai niente, resterà fermo in quel limbo per sempre. La canzone è quasi lugubre, nel ritmo, è una di quelle che suo padre ha ascoltato ossessivamente per mesi, anche se forse non è un classico. Ma è lenta e triste e Dante si china su di lui per baciargli una palpebra, poi l'altra e Julian chiude gli occhi, lascia che tornino le onde del mare.

_I can’t give everything_

_Away_

_Seeing more and feeling less_

_Saying no but meaning yes_

_This is all I ever meant_

 

Il secondo risveglio della giornata avviene con la pigrizia tipica di quando si è troppo stanchi fisicamente per affrontare un giovedì. Il sole è più basso nel cielo, una volta che Julian riesce a convincere le palpebre ad aprirsi.

Si districa dalle braccia di Dante, sentendosi un ladro, mentre cammina piano verso il bagno. Cerca di ritrovare la camicia dell'uomo, perché si sente ancora a disagio nudo, ma alla fine si arrende e al ritorno si ferma davanti allo specchio. C'è la boccetta di Fahrenheit, lì. È piena per metà, di quel colore che gli ricorda un tramonto o una versione bruciata del Roma e per un momento pensa di spruzzarselo addosso. Ma ha bisogno di una doccia e lo perderebbe subito, per cui osa alzare lo sguardo su se stesso, la pelle ancora tesa su ossa sporgenti, nonostante tutto, i segni delle mani sul bacino, sulle spalle e le braccia.

Non sa che cosa dovrebbe provare, vedendoli, ma sente la linea delle labbra tirarsi in un sorriso, un calore diffuso al centro del petto come la fiammella di una candela, educata, nascosta, ma presente. Immaginava sarebbe stato segnato, ma non così. Così, nudo, il lavandino a dargli il minimo di decenza che gli serve per non implodere, gli sembra che ogni livido, di mano o di denti, sia un'esagerata prova di possesso. E l'idea non gli dispiace. È più di quanto volesse.

Si controlla il viso, le guance arrossate, gli occhi verdi spalancati e ridacchia, nervoso.

Chissà se le altre persone riuscirebbero a vederlo? Quando era alle medie ricorda di aver sentito dire che le ragazze cambiavano, dopo, perché solo loro? E lui, si sente davvero cambiato?

Non lo sa. Ma gli sembra che non sia finita, nonostante tutto. Forse ci vorrà sempre un po' di Bowie per spingerlo in quella dimensione senza sensazioni in cui sente il proprio corpo e va bene così. Forse tornerà in camera e sarà diventato un ninfomane.

Forse -e si vede arrossire in diretta nello specchio, imbarazzandosi il doppio- visti i suoi pensieri, lo è sempre stato. Oppure no. Forse è solo una creatura bizzarra che cercava suo fratello sulla pelle di un uomo adulto e solo e ha trovato molto di più. Le persone non sono così semplici, così facilmente inquadrabili.

Torna nel letto facendo attenzione a non fare troppo rumore e nota che lo stereo è ancora acceso, il volume basso, ma perfettamente udibile nel silenzio che cala nella stanza appena Julian trova il suo posto sotto il lenzuolo, la schiena appoggiata al petto di Dante e le sue braccia rimesse accuratamente intorno.

È la canzone che hanno ballato. In una commedia romantica direbbero che è la loro canzone, ma Juli non sa se vuole che lo sia. Sembra disperata e triste e vuole che siano molto più di due persone alla deriva che si aggrappano l'un l'altro.

Pensa distrattamente a Topolino, di nuovo, ma Dante cambia posizione, si sposta sul materasso per far aderire meglio i loro corpi, le braccia troppo strette perché sia addormentato.

“ _Oh no, love, you're not alone. No matter what or who you've been. No matter when or where you've seen._ ” urla Bowie, con un tono che gli spezza il cuore. No, Julian stringe gli occhi e pensa a cosa potrebbe offrire per un po' di felicità, di pace, perché le cose vadano bene il più a lungo possibile, perché a diciannove anni è dolorosamente consapevole che il per sempre è troppo complicato e lontano per lui.

“ _I've had my share, I'll help you with the pain._ ” mormora Dante al suo orecchio, la voce assonnata che stona con lo slancio di Bowie, la sua disperazione. È calmo e fermo e le sue labbra si posano sul suo collo il poco che basta per fargli sentire che è sveglio, che è.

E forse, forse è solo quello di cui hanno bisogno davvero.

 

 


End file.
